<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>直至再见之日 by Shoggothy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615393">直至再见之日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy'>Shoggothy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos, F/F, 双性转</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>福华无差，双性转，克苏鲁神话背景。COC版的最后一案。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>直至再见之日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：不属于我，角色属于柯南.道尔爵士，世界观归爱手艺和他的小伙伴们所有。愿旧日支配者安息。<br/>大概7年前（……）有个COC小伙伴对我说，如果我能写一个双性转福华的话，她就把《绿字的研究》改编成模组。她的绿字团几年前已经跑过了，而我终于把这篇写完了，作为我自己的生日礼物（。）借此向众神之父爱手艺致敬，如果你是福迷，或者是COC调查员，请一定要看一看尼尔.盖曼的《绿字的研究》。我爱盖曼。</p><p>再次（虽然好像没什么意义的）双性转警告！！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>在《最后一案》刊登后的几个星期里，我收到了如雪片般纷沓而至的读者来信，整个国家都沉浸在这两年我未曾减退的巨大悲痛中。然而质疑随着震惊和哀悼接踵而来，许多人都指出这篇故事荒谬之极，错漏百出，让他们无论是从理智还是感情上都无法接受夏洛特.福尔摩斯确已亡故的骗局，最近莫里亚蒂上校更是借公开质疑之机发表了几封信，为他的亡兄辩护。我明白，到了该公布事实的时刻了。</p><p>我也知道在下定决心公开真相后，争议自然是不可避免的。我本来想以我们在瑞士那场惊险的旅程作为结局，如今却不得不再次提笔写下回忆录的最后篇章。同样是失去了我们当中的那位天才、我的挚友福尔摩斯小姐，这另一个结局对我而言并无差别。</p><p> </p><p>那天夜里的确下着雨，我还记得雨滴敲打在巴茨的窗户上单调的声响，独守这样的夜晚未免凄凉，但我的朋友从那扇窗翻进来还是让我大吃一惊。我和福尔摩斯差不多有一周不曾见面，她无疑在忙一个案子，而我连续几个晚上都在医院当值，我不奇怪于她身着男装，但四月的伦敦还谈不上温暖，她显然是被冻透了，水珠正顺着她的帽沿滑下来。</p><p>我与夏洛特.福尔摩斯小姐相处越久，我的“演绎”能力倒也日渐熟练。福尔摩斯从来不是什么打着阳伞漫步花园的淑女，尽管她有一种波西米亚人般的离经叛道的作风，但她个人如此爱好整洁，除非有什么迫在眉睫的事，是决不允许自己被雨给浇个彻底的。何况她脸色苍白，神情紧张，不顾自己还在滴水的外套便在我这小小四方之室里踱起步来。我站起身，对朋友的关心让我一时忘了礼貌。</p><p>我叫道：“夏洛特，发生什么事了？！”</p><p>她在屋里转了一圈之后，便毫不客气地将自己扔进我的椅子里，脱下帽子和厚外套，黑发一下子落在她泛着潮的衬衫上。</p><p>“你在看什么？”</p><p>“墙角。”</p><p>“你弄得我紧张极了。”我说，“墙角有什么吗？”</p><p>“但愿什么也没有。你了解我，华生，我更希望危险是实质的，哪怕气枪也比这个强。”福尔摩斯叹了口气，苦恼地将手指插进她那厚厚的黑发当中。片刻之后，她抬起头来望着我：“我只有一次向你请求，希望你不会因跟一个精神错乱的白痴同处一室而感到害怕——在伯尔斯通那个小案子里，如果你还记得的话。”</p><p>“我把它命名为‘恐怖谷’，我想是否能寄给海滨杂志需要征求你的同意。”</p><p>“亲爱的华生，你真是一位预言家。那么，你也记得莫里亚蒂教授吗？”</p><p>我当然记得：犯罪界的拿破仑，伦敦地下的阴影，约翰.道格拉斯先生躲过了死酷党人的埋伏，最终却惨遭莫里亚蒂的毒手。但我的天性和职业都不允许我对福尔摩斯湿漉漉地坐在这里视若无睹，我请她等我半分钟，并去找了条干净的毛巾来。</p><p>当我回来并给自己拖过一把椅子时，福尔摩斯将毛巾拢在头发上，她苍白的面颊上总算有笑意一闪而过。</p><p>“一条毛巾换一个故事，这可不行。劳烦你在桌上放一瓶白兰地。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“恐怕我要说的事过于可怖。”</p><p>“福尔摩斯，你是在对一个见识过各种截肢和悲惨伤口的人说话。”我严肃地对她声明，“我的神经是很坚韧的。”</p><p>“好，那或许你听完觉得我疯了，想给我灌一下子。双重保险嘛。”</p><p>“现在你倒让我害怕了。无论你说莫里亚蒂又做了什么，我向你保证我绝不会大惊小怪。”</p><p>我的朋友朝我扬了扬眉。</p><p>“包括听到他烧了我们在贝克街的寓所吗？”</p><p>很难形容我那一刻的感受，像是血液瞬间从心脏里倒流，我的脑海中一片空白。若不是记得自己的承诺，我险些就要叫出来。“他当真这样胆大包天吗？！”我压低了声音，“他难道可以为所欲为吗？老天，哈德森太太——”</p><p>“哈太没事。起火点是二楼，不幸中的万幸是档案都被抢救下来了。事后警察竭力想让我相信火灾是天干物燥所致的，而这场雨证明了他们的愚蠢，不过我心里倒是理解他们为何一筹莫展。当心点说话，华生，若说这事是莫里亚蒂干的，教授怕是可以指控咱们诽谤，我敢打赌当时他正在十英里外的黑板上解数学题呢。”</p><p>“你的意思是他是派人纵火的。”</p><p>“我的意思是他没有留下分毫的证据。”福尔摩斯摸出了烟盒，“人证、物证，什么都没有。唉，华生，我看我的侦探生涯算是到头了。”</p><p>她说着用桌上的灯点燃了细雪茄。我钦佩地看到，在这样可怕的经历后她的手仍然稳如磐石，但她言语中沮丧却让我不由心生忧虑。</p><p>“在道格拉斯一案后，我开始深入研究这位教授的生平。”她对我说，“如同当你眼见一处坚不可破的堡垒时，只能从它的历史着手来寻找它的弱点。我确实敬仰他的头脑，如果他没有被迫从大学辞职的话，他可以成为一位伟大的数学家，而我相信那就是我的着手点——他在大学的劣迹，一个人是无法完全将自己过去的弱点掩盖起来的。”</p><p>“但是什么也没有，华生，什么都没有，一点花边新闻，一些社团的奇说，仅此而已。我读到一本阿拉伯人写的古书，此书描绘了种种只存在于精神病人的世界中的图景，据说教授对它是相当着迷的。书里完全是一派胡言，所以我对它一笑置之，直到我的研究走进死胡同，我只好重新捡起它，考虑我要对付的是不是一个疯子。莫里亚蒂处处显露出他才智非凡、思路清晰，堪称全英国最伟大的头脑之一，而我面对的是绝不可能的可能性：那就是我错了，魔鬼是真实存在的。</p><p>“你可以尽情想象我有多么震惊和困惑，我的工作注重实际，我能与人世的犯罪稍许斗争，而《死灵之书》中的故事是牧师该管的，远超侦探所及之处。接着我意识到，公元8世纪的异闻与我有什么相干呢？那些远古的早已死去了，至少它们无法再影响我们，倒是魔鬼的代理人是有血有肉的。我要做的仍然和以前一样，紧盯教授、耐心等待，只要频繁干涉他的行动，总有一天他会出现纰漏。</p><p>“在我手头收集了四十多桩疑案，我认为毫无疑问可以收网了。倘若我不曾调查过教授的背景，我也可以干的一样好，但我是个不同的人了，华生，曾经我精心构架起的体系只能推倒重来，这能让我干得更谨慎些。当教授今天早晨凭空出现在我们的客厅时，我丝毫没有感到意外。</p><p>“‘福尔摩斯小姐，你必须住手了。’他开门见山地说，‘你的小游戏确实让我乐趣无穷，我不愿被迫毁掉这样的对手，我真诚地请你就此停手，因为你显然不知道自己在对付什么。’</p><p>“‘恰恰相反，’我回敬道，‘看到阿卜杜拉.阿尔哈萨德的疯言疯语不曾影响你的心智，我对你着实十分钦佩。’</p><p>“莫里亚蒂好奇地看着我，他背着手的姿态就像学校里的老师审视学生时一样。</p><p>“‘你比我所料想的走得更远，但这毫无意义。你以为这是勇敢吗，小姐？要我说，这是愚蠢。你想置我于被告席，你心知肚明，我是不会上被告席的，没有一个凡间的法庭能审判我。’</p><p>“‘果真如此的话，那你尽可放心，我相信我自有办法与你同归于尽。’</p><p>“‘我不会跟你同归于尽，在那之前，你必定会先被我毁灭。’他咆哮着说，说罢他就消失了。</p><p>“教授当然是个言而有信的人，这就是为什么我告诉你，贝克街的火灾是无法被查明的。亲爱的华生，我知道以你拥有的全部学识，若不是出于社会的偏见，你满可以当一个医生，像你这样的人是不会相信这种故事的。然而荒谬的事实既然摆在我们面前，除了面对它，倒也别无他法。你看，我有充分的理由深更半夜来打扰你，现在我们的公寓还没恢复到可以住人呢。”</p><p>福尔摩斯以镇定自若的态度对我说出这番话，我心中惊疑不定，一时间认为我们两个当中肯定有一个发了狂。看到曾经那样崇尚理性的头脑竟也滑向神秘主义实在令我心痛，但她冷静的口吻和语气中熟悉的讥讽又使我不由想到，若是连我所认识的首屈一指的侦探都如此笃定，事实或许真的与常识和常理背道而驰。</p><p>我犹豫了好一阵子，才终于开口问：“你真的觉得这些超自然的事可能发生吗？你一直没抓到莫里亚蒂的把柄，就因为他是个巫师？”</p><p>“我认为这是‘自然’的，而莫里亚蒂也绝不是个巫师。”福尔摩斯抿着嘴回答。我能从她拧起的眉头间读出不快，她却只是耸了耸肩：“你是希波克拉底的信徒，听完这么一通胡言乱语，你还没有想要将我关到疯人院去，像你这种耐心世上少有。若是以前有人跑来对我说这一番话，我会认为对方是个不折不扣的疯子。但是亲爱的华生，我将事情的原委明明白白讲给你听，并不是要求你相信我，我是来向你要求其他事的。”</p><p>“无论什么事，只要我能办到的，一定从命。”</p><p>“我和你，在下星期苏格兰场能收网之前，我们的生命都处于危险之中。”她倾身向前，严峻的灰眼睛在细密纤长的黑睫自下而上望向我，“这毋庸置疑，莫里亚蒂是个不折不扣的实干家。假如你还有一点珍视自己的生命和我们的友谊，我请你不问缘由，完全遵照我说的去做。”</p><p>我与福尔摩斯小姐相识多年，知道她从来不是个温情的人，可就算是铁石心肠的人都会被她此时的姿态所打动。埋藏在她那命令式的话语下的关心使我如此动容，我庄严地向她保证我的忠诚，并问她需要我做些什么。</p><p>“首先，”她说，“我要邀请你陪我去欧洲大陆旅行一番。”</p><p>这可让我困惑不解，但想到刚刚的誓言，我便回答：“当然可以，我们什么时候动身？”</p><p>福尔摩斯于是朝后靠去，像一位刚刚打赢了胜仗只需下令扫尾的将军一样，她将手指叠成塔状，向我微笑。</p><p>“我预订了明天早上的头等快车。”</p><p> </p><p>我想不必再赘述我们离开伦敦时那场精彩的大逃亡。尽管我亲眼目睹装载着我的行李列车疾速而去，又只能饿着肚子到达了纽黑文，然而想到能帮福尔摩斯甩脱了那个魔鬼，我的心情还是愉快的。</p><p>在布鲁塞尔和斯特拉斯堡，我的朋友化名威尔纳，我相信这是她祖母家的姓氏，她的法语相当流利。当我们漫步伊尔河畔时，偶遇了几位绅士，承蒙他们指点附近的景致和美丽的桥梁，其中一位更是对威尔纳小姐大献殷勤。若不是这位小姐如此意兴阑珊，而那位先生似乎也缺乏勇气，恐怕事情的发展就很难说了。</p><p>这一路景色确实令人心旷神怡，但福尔摩斯心悬一封电报，眉头上总有挥之不去的阴影，让我不由要开开她的玩笑。当晚回到旅店时，我说：“可怜的人，他完全为你神魂颠倒，要是你肯赏脸多待上一个星期，他也许就会勇敢点向你求婚了。”</p><p>福尔摩斯愿意展现魅力时固然可以显得迷人，但没完没了的交际着实令她厌烦。她时刻警觉我们此行的风险，只剩我们两人时才显露出片刻安宁。现在她把半边脸埋在枕头里，卷曲的黑发几乎遮住另外半边。</p><p>“尽管取笑我吧。”她闭着眼睛说，“自从你那浪漫的笔锋让我作为不近人情的推理机器名声远扬，这倒是我第一次蒙此青睐。”</p><p>她语出讥诮，却并没有气恼的意思，我便故意说道：“我没料到你会这样不满意，下次我动笔时，一定把你写得温柔多情。”</p><p>我的朋友蓦然睁开眼：“华生，我一向认为你是位了不起的惊悚小说作家，若是你肯好心不再提起此事，我也保证不会对你叙述科学侦破方面的不足再有微词。”</p><p> </p><p>经过这样一个小插曲，第二天早上我毫不意外地瞥见她又换上了让她更自在的衬衫和马甲，裙子被扔在一旁。当她在床前系领带时，我注意到桌上放着那封她记挂了许久的电报。</p><p>“是好消息吗？”我问。</p><p>“预料之中的。”她哼了一声。“整个集团落入了苏格兰场的网中，可是莫里亚蒂跑了。显然，他们捉不住一个……”</p><p>“一个具有超自然力量的人？”</p><p>福尔摩斯停下手上的动作，她安静地看着我。</p><p>“与我作伴相当危险，华生，像莫里亚蒂那样的人是不会善罢甘休的，他说到做到，一定要来找我复仇。但我也不能让你冒险回到伦敦，人人皆知你是我的密友，倘若没能找到我，他的怒火就会冲你而去，现在最好的办法就是——”</p><p>“我不会离开的。”我打断了她，“若莫里亚蒂真有这样神通广大，无论你说什么都休想将我赶走。”</p><p>我预料到会有一场争论，福尔摩斯一向是个独断专行的人，在我们之间又她惯常是发号施令的那一个，但我下定决心绝不让步。我们僵持许久，几乎要错过早饭。当我的朋友终于不快地转过头去，将她那一头卷曲的长发挽在帽子下时，我突然模糊地意识到，这一趟旅程全然是为了我。福尔摩斯尽可施展她与莫里亚蒂斗智多年的手段，在伦敦还是在大陆又于她有何区别呢？她是考虑到我的安全才做此决定。这一个是侦探，而那一个是恶棍，全因在这一个天才的头脑之下还有伟大的心灵。</p><p>当我们终于能坐下来喝咖啡时，我心平气和地向她提出，我们一起动身多少可以互相照应，但我也承认她的忧虑不无道理，两个单身女子偕伴旅行确实太过显眼，但是若能稍加伪装，情况则有所不同。</p><p>“尽管发挥你的伪装大师的手段吧，我能扮演好我的角色。”我提议道，“别人看我们这样，怕是以为你要带着我私奔呢。”</p><p>我的朋友于是把我打量一番，“好极了，华生，你今天称得上才华横溢！你我相貌之不同，要装作是兄妹，恐怕跟斯台普顿夫妇不被看出破绽的可能性一样低，而我可决不会将莫里亚蒂当成他们在巴斯克维尔的邻居那样的好心人。”</p><p>她喝完了咖啡，然后便殷勤地将手肘递给我：“夫人。”</p><p> </p><p>威尔纳夫人不是我的第一个化名。在以往协助福尔摩斯的案件当中，偶尔也有需要我出面攀谈的场合，我曾有过几个临时编纂出的身份，威尔纳夫人却是我最用心构筑的一个身份。尽管我的朋友宣称我只需要扮演我自己，但我深知我的一举一动、一言一行都将关乎到我们此行的安全。正如诸位读者在另一个版本的故事中读到的那样，旅途中福尔摩斯始终保持警惕，一块落石、一只惊鸟都会引起她的关注。曾有来信对此质疑：仅仅一个逃脱的罪犯是否真有这样通天本领，不但能避开警方的追捕，甚至还有余力跟踪我们并施行报复？现在读者可知，这是因为莫里亚蒂确实具有非凡的手段。</p><p>而我当时对此仍是半信半疑。五月三日我们到达了麦林根，对悬疑案件感兴趣的人可能会想起来，那正是著名的罗德尼.本特克里夫在杜沙维奇饭店自己的房间内离奇死亡的那一天。后来报纸上用了半个版面报道了这桩案件：当天晚上侍者和其他客人听到本特克里夫先生的吼叫声，据说那声音凄厉，“仿佛是从地狱深渊中发出的呐喊”。他的房门被反锁了，当人们撞开门冲进房间时，见到的就是这样一番骇人的景象：罗德尼.本特克里夫脸朝下、赤裸地倒在房间中央，在他周围衣物与杂物堆在地板上围成了一个圆圈。当人们把他翻过来时，他已经死了，他的脸浸在一种蓝色的脓液当中。目睹了现场的人都可以作证，房间里没有一丝血迹。</p><p>那种奇怪的粘液自然成了破案的唯一线索，警察后来认定它是本特克里夫的呕吐物，这只是一桩醉酒后意外死亡的悲剧。至于那个仪式般的圆圈，则跟案件毫无关系，可能是考古学家正在做的研究。据好心的旅店老板斯泰勒说，本特克里夫已经在店里住了一个月，经常外出，但从未透露过自己的去处，遗憾的是人们发现了一些烧焦了的纸张碎片散落在房间里，说明死者早已将手稿付之一炬，因而无从得知在他生命的最后几天里困扰着他的谜题究竟是什么。</p><p>我们当时正是跟这位考古学家住在同一楼层，尽管作为一位女士，我只能被挡在现场外面（我需要时刻提醒自己注意伪装身份），福尔摩斯却是最早赶到罗德尼.本特克里夫房门前的几位客人之一，这案子的奇特之处无疑引起了她的兴趣。</p><p>“这是谋杀，华生。”她对我说，“这个可怜的人做了防范，但他做得还不够好。他的大部分笔记已经在炉子里变成灰了，不过我在地板上发现了这个。”</p><p>她用两根手指小心地捏着一片焦黄的纸，上面是一些由三角和圆圈组成的几何图案，还有几个潦草难辨的德文。</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“凶器。”福尔摩斯意味深长地回答。然后她将纸张叠起来，放进自己上衣的内袋中：“炉栅后面的纸灰上勉强还能辨认出几行字，本特克里夫在研究附近山上的一座修道院遗迹，这位考古学家就要有重大发现了。华生，你还记得咱们亲爱的英国店主今天下午对莱辛巴赫的景色是多么推崇备至吗？明天我们尽可听从他的建议，去欣赏一番瀑布的壮景。”</p><p> </p><p>瑞士的乡村警察效率奇高，第二天上午，他们已经得出了意外死亡的结论，被困在旅店里的客人们也由此重获自由，我们便踏上了蜿蜒的山路。当莱辛巴赫瀑布的水帘从山岩上倾泻而下，飞溅的水珠甚至稍稍打湿了我们的衣摆，福尔摩斯显得兴致颇高，我在沉浸景色中的同时，也不免被她追寻谜题时的斗志所感染。那是我自离开伦敦后难得心情放松的时刻，倘若我有我的朋友一半的敏锐，我早该意识到福尔摩斯的情绪正是某种征兆。</p><p>根据考古学家最后留下的线索，我们穿过了几条已被草丛和灌木遮盖的羊肠小道，才终于摸索着寻到黝黑的山岩上一道被藤蔓遮蔽的裂罅。穿过裂罅后，一条寂静小路的尽头影影绰绰堆着一些石柱，大约就是本特克里夫发现的修道院遗迹，从那些湿滑肮脏的苔藓和久经侵蚀的石柱上看得出，这地方确实已被人世遗忘许久。</p><p>一条原本笔直的道路——现在已经因为年久失修而略感坑洼不平——将我们指引到一座怪异的雕像面前，这东西真是我见所未见的丑怪：它似乎是一只树立起的多足虫，肥胖的虫身上延伸出带着须毛的十条腿——石头雕像能刻画得如此细致，令人心生厌恶，实在不可思议。更可怖的是，这虫状的雕像中间有一道裂缝，里面隐约露出一张向外看的人脸来。</p><p>我不由自主向前一步，想要再看个仔细。我盯着那道裂隙，却仿佛看到它的边缘翻滚出漆黑的浪潮，裂缝扩成甬道，甬道扩成一大片幽暗的深渊，一种尖刺的声响伴随着那翻滚沸腾的黑色朝我压过来，在那片辽阔的深渊中央似乎有什么东西正在嚎叫……</p><p>“别碰它。”福尔摩斯说。</p><p>我猛地回过神来，那仍然只是一座怪异的雕像。我的朋友正紧紧地攥着我的双手，我只觉自己浑身都颤抖不已，沉浸在那混沌的幻象里，只有她那副冷静的面容和握在我手上有力的触感使得我迅速镇定下来。这时我才注意到雕像的脚下还躺着一具被烧得面目全非的人形，雕像怪异的吸引力竟让我忽略了如此可怕的景象。</p><p>“福尔摩斯！那是不是——”</p><p>“一个农夫，或者一个好奇的旅客。”她说，“听我说，华生，在本特克里夫的书架上有一本阿拉伯文的著作，你一眼就能认出它，我需要你把它取来。这件事相当严重，我们所有人的性命都将托付在你身上了。”</p><p>“那道缝隙！那些幻觉是真实存在的吗？我看到的那图景……”</p><p>“照我说的做。”福尔摩斯打断了我，她用一双严峻的灰眼睛自上而下盯着我看。</p><p>我深吸了一口气。</p><p>“为什么让我去取？我们应该一起回去。”</p><p>“你刚才看到的是一道门，华生，我料想到那位考古学家有些古怪的发现，我可没预料到这个！既然已经有两个牺牲者了，我需要留在这里，警告那些可能误入的人。”她握了一下我的手，“事情刻不容缓，容我以后再作解释。现在，去吧。”</p><p>我于是回握了一下她的手。</p><p>“我之前没有完全相信过，”我轻声说，“现在我理解你说的那些神秘的事情了。”</p><p>我的朋友只是朝我微微一笑，我们便就此匆匆忙忙地分别了。当我钻过山岩的裂罅前，我最后回望了一眼，在渐暗的天光里，福尔摩斯站在那栋可怕的废墟中央，她挺拔的身影看起来就像是一座庄严的石像。</p><p> </p><p>我万分不愿叙述这个故事的结局，但既然我承诺过会公布所有事实，就不该遗漏任何细节。警察已经从旅店撤走，死者的遗体也被搬走了，而那个房间还没被清空，要溜进去实在轻而易举，这些是我之后回忆时才意识到的。当时我十分急切，一找到福尔摩斯所说的那本书，便将它揣到怀里，急匆匆地往回奔去。</p><p>等我再次穿过那道隐蔽的山罅时，天色已暗，虫形的雕像下面仍然躺着那具烧焦的尸体，福尔摩斯却不见踪影。我四下寻找呼喊，却没有得到任何回应，最终一个可怕的念头从我心底浮出，我竭力压抑着恐惧与厌恶，迫使自己朝那雕像长了人脸的缝隙上望过去。</p><p>我盯着它看了几分钟，那里没有任何东西。</p><p>没有那道“门”。</p><p>我浑身冰冷地站在原地，一时以为自己终于发了疯，这时我突然瞥见有什么东西正在一道倒塌的石柱上闪闪发光——那是福尔摩斯的银烟盒。我奔过去，一把将它抓在手里，试图找到一点福尔摩斯留给我的线索。</p><p>然后，夏洛特.福尔摩斯小姐像一个栩栩如生的幽灵一样站在我面前，点燃了一支细雪茄。</p><p>“华生，我必须向你道歉。”她用那付冷静的沙哑嗓音对我说，“这个案子，一开始我就知道是个圈套。莫里亚蒂确信我会踏入陷阱，而我也乐意与这位先生再面对面交谈一次。我很抱歉欺骗你，但教授才智出众，更兼能力非凡，他非但能轻易逃脱凡间的审判，还会给人类带来难以想象的恐怖。</p><p>“在我早先研究这位死敌的生平时，难免要接触到他背后的那团黑雾。作为一个读过《死灵之书》的人，我知道的远比我向你承认过的要多。正如我告诉过你的，我的侦探生涯已经到了最后关头，莫里亚蒂的存在固然改变了我对世界的认知，却从未改变我消除他对社会的威胁的决心。现在又一项责任落在我身上——我必须关闭这道门，我确实知道如何关闭这道门。</p><p>“倘若我失败了……”福尔摩斯停顿了一下，“倘若我失败了，或许人类社会将被拖入万劫不复的深渊。当然，我相信自己有办法同时解决这两件事，让这局我与他的交锋停留在尘世的层面。剩下的那些党羽都是些普通的恶棍，在离开英国前，我已将给他们定罪的证据交给迈克罗夫特，只待时机成熟，帕特森警长就会收到这份礼物。”</p><p>她停下来望着我，而我为之屏住呼吸。尽管我仍有一丝理性，知道她并未在此时此刻站在我面前，只是到了她对我最后告别的时刻。即将燃尽的细雪茄在她细长的手指间闪烁，我的朋友朝我微微一笑，在我的记忆中，这是她嘴角旁浮现过的最温柔的笑容。</p><p>“再见，亲爱的华生，我只请你为我做一件事：在你觉得必要时将真相公之于众。永远记住，你的笔是一样强有力的武器，更胜任何枪支。”</p><p> </p><p>福尔摩斯已经说明了一切，剩下的不言自明。那个小烟盒随着她的消失也褪去了魔力，无论我怎么摆弄它都再也无法得见她的身影。当我回到伦敦时，对莫里亚蒂匪帮的审判已经开始，显然迈克罗夫特.福尔摩斯先生谨守诺言，在接获他妹妹失踪的电报后，依她事先吩咐将他保管的档案交给了警方。</p><p>此事一时引起极大轰动，而我始终保守这一个惊人的秘密，其中的痛苦难以言表。深渊之门已经关闭，它吞没了当世最邪恶的狂信者和最优秀的侦探——也是我最挚爱的朋友。也许那道门会再度开启，也许它还会将世界黑暗可怖的真实面目展示给我们，我祈祷这一切不会发生。因此我写下这篇回忆，既是为了履行对福尔摩斯的承诺，也是因为我心怀一个愿望。任何理智尚存的人都不会相信地狱亦有出路，但可能会有一天，夏洛特.福尔摩斯小姐将坐在壁炉旁那把她习惯的椅子上，用她一贯冷静嘲讽的嗓音，讲起她失踪这段时间的经历。就像我们无数个故事的结局一样，她总有本事让人们大吃一惊。</p><p>我怀着这种希望。</p><p>是的，我仍然怀有希望。</p><p> </p><p>J.H.W，1893年12月</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>注：</p><p>[1]本文中暗示的神话生物为：廷达罗斯猎犬、夏盖虫族、撒达·赫格拉</p><p>[2]根据C社官方设定，莫教授是A总的信徒【虽然我觉得他这画风有点不对，追求知识的人为什么不信仰泡泡呢……可能这就是物极必反吧（不是）</p><p>[3]考古学家的名字来自侦探游戏《福尔摩斯：罪与罚》，游戏塑造非常IC，推荐给有兴趣的福迷</p><p>[4]福小姐大概到达了绿字的世界吧x</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>